A 'Special' Gift
by JegarJeger
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero will engaged tomorrow night. Glinda give her a 'special' gift for Elphaba. (Riddle, AU)


**WICKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(AU. Riddle)**

 **.**

 **.**

Elphaba streched her hands up after busy preparing her Engagement party for tomorrow night.

"Elphie, you seems tired, you need rest" Glinda said.

"Yeah.. I know, but its all for Yero" Elphaba said with big smile in her Emerald face.

The both standing in the balcony while looking at the bright moonlight that accompanied along with millions of stars in the sky. Tomorrow night will be special moment for Elphaba and Fiyero. they'll engaged. She couldn't be happier. Fiyero ... a man who love her so much will be her husband. Elphaba's heart like she was beaming, engagement party will be at the start tomorrow, royal Vinkun will formalize their status as prospective spouses. whereas their wedding will begin next month.

"Thanks for the help, Glinda. I can't prepare these party without you" Elphaba said.

Glinda just wave slightly "aaw c'mon Elphie. I'll always help you" she said. Elphaba give her soft smile at her best friends, Glinda Upland. Glinda knew exactly what was Elphaba needed now. looking for a nice wedding dress, gave her makeup when her wedding day later. and she also became her bridesmaids.

"Yero pay full atention for me. Thank God, my father give his blessing for us and Nessa didn't seem mind. She accept Fiyero as her brother-in-law"

"And ... also will be aunt for your children" Glinda added.

Elphaba chuckled. "Yeah.. you're right"

"You're really lucky Elphie, you've finally found a man who can accept you are. FiFi not look at your skin, she looked at heart sincerely"

"If only I never met Yero, maybe this engangement never happened" Elphaba said as she gaze her green skin as Emerald city.

"But you know? I'm the first one who met him since Shiz" Glinda added. first I had thought that me and FiFi will perfectly together"

"Yeah.. maybe if you were not meet him, I wouldn't know him. Glin"

"FiFi love you more than anything" Glinda said, She sighed sadly. "If I were you, I wanted to be like you. I want that engangement party, I want to feel the same happiness and I want to be a wife with my husband who love me so much. And raise a family, together. Because.. I feel we're perfect together"

"C'mon Glin, you'll get a man someday. Just trust me" Elphaba patted the blonde's shoulder.

Glinda sighed, she just shrugged. "Maybe you're right"

"Tomorrow will be a moment special for me. I wantedto feel it in my life " Elphaba said, her brown eyes starring the Vinkun city from the above balcony palace.

"You'll feel the moment Elphie" Glinda said.

"of course"

"Do you want a tea?" Glinda offered her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Glin"

"a special gift for you. A cup of tea" Glinda and Elphaba toast their cup.

"Sounds good"

"I remember when I was 5 years old. Momsie and Popsicle took me to the park, while they was talking, silenty I poured some sand into their cup" Glinda giggled.

Elphaba burst out laugh. "oh Glin! You're so naughty!"

"Yeah. Momsie thought that I poisoned her but Popsie just laughed and he said, I should added some sand to the cup" She giggled.

"Well .. luckily they were aware of your behavior and sudden loss of appetite for tea" Elphaba said, half-jokingly.

Glinda ship her tea. "You should rest Elphie, Don't let your energy exhausted because you was busy preparing the party"

"I don't tired yet, Glin"

"I can't wait to see you stand in the altar with your beautiful wedding dress. If you want to know something, maybe tomorrow FiFi will be surprised to see you"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "C'mon Glin, Yero wouldn't mind if I wear the wedding dress for engagement"

"Just kidding Elphie, well then. Goodnight and sleep tight" Ginda said, and she leaving Elphaba in the balcony alone.

"Night Glin"

Glinda leaving Elphaba alone in the balcony palace. Elphaba ship her tea and put the cup on the table. Elphaba felt her eyes begin heavly, nearly blur. She yawn and felt her entire body very weak. Glinda was right, she need a rest, She need to sleep.

Yeah. Elphaba need sleep tightly.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN : Well, do you know Riddle Fic? don't know? Okay. its just my first Oneshot. and... btw, if you want to know more about my stories, just check in my bio. Thanks for reading, guys! :) sorry for the grammar but I can't help myself to update it *giggle* okay okay. thanks again**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
